1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, in particular, to a 3-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A non-volatile memory device may maintain already-stored data in a power-off state. As a 2D memory device with a single layer memory cell on a silicon substrate has reached a maximum degree in an integration aspect, a 3-dimensional non-volatile memory device with a vertical memory cells stack which is formed on a silicon substrate has been suggested.
The 3-dimensional non-volatile memory device has vertical alternations of conductive layers and insulating layers in order to achieve a memory cells stack. For example, the sacrificial layers and insulating layers are alternated and, then, the sacrificial layers are replaced with the conductive layer. However, it is difficult to properly execute the replacement process, and damage may occur to neighboring layers due to reaction gases remaining in the conductive layer. This may lower a production yield, and performance of the memory device may deteriorate.